


See Me

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Drunk Alex Danvers, Emily Dickinson references, F/F, Oblivious Alex Danvers, Post Sanvers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Alex hates weddings, especially since she's not the one getting married.  But maybe a certain General can restore her faith in love...





	See Me

**Author's Note:**

> More General Danvers, enjoy! :=)

******

I HIDE myself within my flower,  
That wearing on your breast,  
You, unsuspecting, wear me too—  
And Angels know the rest

I hide myself within my flower,  
That, fading from your vase,  
You feel for me  
Almost a loneliness

\--Emily Dickinson, “With a Flower”

******

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Maggie Sawyer and Katharine Kane.  
To be held at Our Mother St. Mary’s Church, National City, California_

Alex watched as the rain splattered down onto the crumpled invitation in her hand. Tossing it away onto the grass, she unscrewed the bottle of scotch she’d ‘borrowed’ from the alien bar during the bachelorette party last night and downed half of it, setting it down beside her on the cold and wet tombstone she was using as a seat. Fitting, she thought, that she found peace of mind within a graveyard

She didn’t even know why she was here, aside from the fact that Maggie invited her, she wasn’t even Catholic. Did Maggie want to rub it in? To show that she was happy by herself and remind Alex that she wasn’t?

Scowling, Alex downed some more scotch as she wondered how the wedding was going, she could hear organ music coming from inside, and hoped that Maggie was at least happy

“ _I’m Nobody,_ ” a familiar voice suddenly called out “ _who are you?/Are you Nobody, too?/Then there’s a pair of us—don’t tell!/They’d banish us you know_ ”

Despite herself Alex found herself chuckling as she finished the poem

“ _How dreary to be somebody!/How public, like a frog/To tell your name the livelong day/To the admiring bog!_ ”

“Hello, Alex,” Astra greeted softly as she approached, seemingly unconcerned as the rain quickly drenched her from head to toe as she crossed the graveyard “you look rather lonely” she noted as she leaned against the tombstone

“I feel rather lonely,” Alex admitted with a slow nod “come join me,” she invited, offering the bottle to Astra, who sat down but politely shook her head, Alex shrugged and downed some more scotch “not that I’m complaining,” she began “but how’d you find me?”

Astra shrugged

“Intuition mostly,” she admitted “not attending the wedding I see” she noted

“Can you blame me?” Alex scoffed

“No,” Astra shook her head “ _I’m ‘wife’—I’ve finished that—/That other state—/I’m Czar—I’m ‘Woman’ now—/It’s safer so—/How odd the Girl’s life looks/Behind this soft Eclipse—/I think the Earth feels so/To folks in Heaven—now—/This being comfort—then/The other kind—was pain—/But why compare?/I’m ‘Wife’! Stop there!_ ”

Alex snorted

“You’re a dork” she accused

“Yes,” Astra agreed “I am,” she sighed and gently pulled the bottle away from Alex “you need to stop this, Alex,” she sighed “Maggie has moved on with her life. So should you,”

Alex scowled

“You know I’m right” Astra continued

“I know, I know,” Alex sighed “it’s just…” she trailed off

“It hurts, I know,” Astra nodded “and I wish I could say that it’ll get better, but I’m too much of a realist for that, so instead I’ll say that _you’ll_ get better, that you’ll find someone to love once more”

“That doesn’t make me feel better”

“I never said it would,” Astra smirked humorlessly “ _If I could stop one heart from breaking/I shall not live in vain/If I can ease one life the aching/Or cool one pain/Or help one fainting robin/Unto his nest again/I shall not live in vain_ ,” she smirked “does that help?”

“No”

“Pity, because that to me sums you up exactly”

Alex snorted; suddenly freezing as Astra slowly reached out and cupped her cheek

“You give so much,” she began softly; almost whisper-quiet “you sacrifice so much, for Kara, for me, for random strangers on the street. Don’t you think it’s about time you earned a reward for all that you give?”

Alex shook her head, confused as she became lost in grey-green eyes

“I don’t…” she trailed off as Astra’s other hand came up to cup her other cheek

“ _See me_ ” Astra pleaded softly,

And as she looked, Alex did indeed see her. She saw the tortured soul that the general had become after Fort Rozz, she saw how she was slowly regaining that soul back, little by little, piece by piece, but most of all, Alex saw love—all encompassing, selfless love.

All for her.

How had she missed that? How could she have not seen how Astra _ached_ for her? How could she have been so callous, so uncaring, as to _flaunt_ her relationship with Maggie in Astra’s face like that? And yet Astra had said nothing, had done nothing, had been content it seemed just see Alex happy for a time

“Astra…,” she began “I never…I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

“It’s all right,” Astra smiled softly, fingers gently tracing the curves of her face, mapping the contours of her jawline “you didn’t know, because I didn’t let you know,” Astra explained “but now, after the Daxamites, after Maggie broke your heart, I thought it was time that you saw that you are loved”

“Can I...? I mean is it all right if I…?

“If you…?” Astra probed teasingly

Grinning, Alex surged forward, pressing her lips against Astra’s. It was nothing like kissing Maggie, kissing Maggie had felt right, but kissing Astra felt like coming _home_.

Breaking apart for air, Alex snorted

“God, this is messed up” she exclaimed

“What is?”

“Well, forgetting the fact that, one, you’re my sister’s aunt, and two, you and I used to be enemies, there’s the little fact that we’re kissing in a _cemetery_ ”

Astra looked around

“I think it’s rather apropos, actually,” she shrugged “in Haitian Vodon, people believe that death isn’t a end, merely a transition from life to another”

Alex simply started laughing with a freedom she hadn’t felt in ages…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Poems in order of appearance: 
> 
> "With a Flower" by Emily Dickinson  
> "I'm Nobody! Who are you?" by Emily Dickinson  
> "I'm 'Wife'--I've finished that--" by Emily Dickinson  
> "If I could stop one Heart from breaking" by Emily Dickinson
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
